


Humanity's Best Doctor

by MiraJanePierce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraJanePierce/pseuds/MiraJanePierce
Summary: (Levi x Reader) In this story the reader will take on the role of a researcher assigned to help the Survey Corps in their research on the titan shifter Eren Yeager.





	1. Introduction

Before I start this story I wanted to write a short introduction, please read it.

Simple legend for reading the story:  
"..." = What a character says  
'...' = What a character thinks  
(...) = Author notes  
(f/n) = First name  
(l/n) = Last name  
(h/c) = Hair color  
(e/c) = Eye color

This is a rewrite of an old story I once started (only 1 chapter) on another website.

In this story the reader will take on the roll of a high class doctor/researcher, some even consider them to be Humanity’s Bes Doctor.

The story will start at the point where Eren is in prison (for being able to turn into a titan), so it starts fairly early on in the series.


	2. Part 1

While Eren is still imprisoned, the news of a Titan siding with humans is spreading. The people within Wall Sina, however, do not want to believe such rumors as they think that an operation to retake the Walls will fail and they well have to cope with refugees and food shortages. Some of them even go as far as to claim that the Tiran may side with the refugees. On the other hand, the inhabitants of Wall Rose consider Eren to be their savior and believe that with his help they may even be able to retake Wall Maria.

On top of the Wall, Erwin Smith and Dot Pixis discuss the situation.  
“Is it really okay for us to be chatting like this…” Erwin questions.  
“Well, I simply ran into you on my morning walk. Are you aware that the Military Police also want Eren?” Pixis asked the other commander.  
“I received the message, there will be a trial to decide Eren’s fate.” Erwin answers.  
“Zachary will have the final say in the matter, he’ll probably make the decision considering what is best for humanity.” Pixis states.  
“I’m not certain we’ll be able to win this trial, but I am ready to make a proposal depending on how the inquiry goes.” Answers Erwin.  
Pixis laughs a little “I have taken an extra precaution to help Eren’s situation.”  
This confuses Erwin but Pixis refuses to explain it any further.

Three days after he sealed the breach, Eren wakes up from a coma caused by his last Tiran transformation. He finds himself in a cell, seeing Commander Erwin Smith and Captain Levi standing before him. They start to question Eren.  
After Levi accepts Eren’s application for the Survey Corps, they all hear ruckus from outside the cellblock.  
“Ma’am, you can’t go in there without the required authorization.” States a member of the military police.  
“I am doctor (f/n) (l/n) from the (l/n) research facility and I am here to do a checkup on the prisoner, now give me the key to his cell and step aside.” (f/n) replies slightly annoyed at the man before her.  
“Ah, yes of course, sorry ma’am, I didn’t recognize you.” The soldier hastily replies.  
‘How would you even be able to recognize someone you’ve never met…’  
(f/n) steps into the cell and notices there are other people there as well.  
“Good afternoon.” (f/n) shortly greets them, not really caring for who they are.  
‘I’ve got a job to do.’ They think to themselves whilst walking towards Eren’s cell.  
“Hello Eren, I am doctor (l/n) and Commander Pixic has asked me to come do a checkup on you.” (f/n) explains to Eren. Those words take everyone by surprise.  
Erwin realizer that this must be what Pixis was talking about on their ‘morning walk’.  
(f/n) enters the cell without hesitation and starts to look Eren over, their eyes widen just a bit after seeing his eyes up close.  
‘So similar…..’  
After examining him, (f/n) sighs.  
“As expected of the military police, you are starting to become dehydrated and malnourished.” (f/n) reaches inside their bag and pulls out a bottle of water and a small container.  
“This is all I have with me, I hope they are to your liking.” (f/n) says to Eren while giving him the water and the container.  
“Y-yes, of course, thank you.” Eren answers. Even though (f/n) might appear a bit stoic, they do have a softer side.  
“Now, the military police is known for using a specific drug on people before their trial. This drug will cause a person to lose their self-control and act very aggressive" (f/n) starts to explain.  
"How do you know that?" Levi asks suspiciously.  
"These drugs are made in my father's facility" (f/n) answers him.  
‘I probably shouldn’t mention that I developed them.’  
“Luckily, I have already developed an antidote for it. I realize you might be a bit suspicious of me Eren, since you just met me and I want to inject an unknow substance into you. Therefor I shall first inject it into my own body to shot you that it is harmless.” (y/n) talks while preparing a needle and injecting it in their own arm.  
"Ah, no, that wasn’t….necesary…” Eren tried to say before they injected into their own arm, but he was to late.  
(f/n) start to prepare another needle.  
“So, are you okay with me doing this?’ They ask one more time to make sure. Eren looks over to Commander Erwin, who slowly nods/  
‘Pixis must have meant this, we should be able to trust doctor (l/n)’ he thinks to himself.  
"Yes, thank you" Eren says to (f/n).  
“Good, now I’ll just inject this between your toes, this way it won’t be easy for the military police to find out about it.” (f/n) says as they infect the needle between Eren’s toes.  
“Well that should be it. Is there anything else I can do for you?” (f/n) asks Ere.  
"No, thanks. But eumm, won’t you get into trouble for this?” He asks (f/n).  
This causes (f/n) to chuckle a bit. “I don’t think you’re in a position to be worried about other people.” (f/n) states whilst leaving the cellblock.

_Timeskip to the trial_

Zachary informs Eren that he will be the one leading the trial which will decide his fate and that doctor (l/n) will be present during his trial to represent the research facility. He then states that concealing Eren’s existence has proven to be impossible and therefore they must make a public statement in order to avoid inside conflict.  
Nile Dawk of the military police then presents their proposal, which is Eren’s immediate execution. As Nile tells Eren to reveal any information he may have, a person next to him, Pastor Nick, exclaims that there is no need for that as Eren should be executed right away.

Afterwards, Erwin states that they want Eren as an official member of the Scout Regiment to use his power to reclaim Wall Maria. Erwin explains that due to the entrance to Trost being completely sealed, his plan is to use an eastern route to reach Shiganshina District.

During the trial a lot of things happened, which causes Eren to become frustrated.  
“If you are all cowards who do not want to fight, you should at least use me to do it for you.” Eren yells.  
At that moment, Nile orders the soldier next to him to point his gun at Eren, but before anything else could happen, Eren finds himself being brutally kicked by Levi. Levi then continues to beat him up, even knocking out a tooth, all much to Mikasa’s infuriation.  
“I always thought pain is the best learning method.” Levi says.  
“Shouldn’t you be more careful Captain Levi? What if he becomes angry and turns into a monster?” Nile questions in an attempt to stop him out of fear.  
“Aren’t you the ones wanting to dissect him? How do you intend to do that when you’re afraid of killing him?” Levi questions back.  
“Can you do it, train him?” Zachary asks Levi.  
“I’m certain I can kill him, whether I can do any less though….” Levi answers.  
“I see, what are your thoughts on the matter miss (l/n)?” Zachary asks them as they make their way towards Eren.

(f/n) begins to clean up his face which causes Mikasa to calm down a bit.  
“I honestly don’t even understand why we’re having this trial.” (f/n) states.  
“Because he is a danger towards humanity!” Shouts Nile as an answer.  
“Oh, I am well aware of the situation. We have ourselves a young healthy boy who has suddenly gotten the ability to turn into a titan. With proper training, this could turn into a huge military advantage. But with proper research, we could find out more about how this is even possible. I few can make more of these abnormal humans. So why stop at regaining Wall Maria when we can do so much more, not only when it comes to regaining territory from the titans. This could also benefit in the medial field. Titans also have regenerative abilities, so it might be possible to use Eren for organ donations. We might even be able to harvest his stem cells to regenerate specific part of the human body. The possibilities are truly endless. So, I must ask again, why are we wasting precious research time with this trial?” (f/n) finishes with the same question they started with.  
While Pixis is quietly trying to contain his laughter int stand on the side.

“I have made my decision.” Zachary states whilst (f/n) is making their way back towards his side.  
“The Survey Corps will receive custody of Eren Yeager. Miss (l/n), I want you to work with them and do as much research and experiments as you can.”  
“Of course.” (f/n) states with a small hint of a smile on their face.


End file.
